Beauty Contest
by mayazero
Summary: a beauty contest between KHR characters. made because of a bet between me and DiVine DionnE. my version of DiVine DionnE's "KHR PAGEANT"


**Beauty Contest**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Remember those Wild West movies in where the enemies face each other and their hands on their pistols? You know… with all of those winds blowing by them as an effect? Well, you get the idea. And as a matter of fact, I am standing in the side lines as something like that unfolds in front of me. The only difference is that the other person is holding a black whip and the other holding a shape shifting chameleon.

"Let's finish this one and for all, Reborn." Exclaimed Dino as he swings his whip. The said person only smirks and tilted his fedora hat.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" he asked. Dino only smirked back at Reborn as the both of them looked at me with eyes full of mischief. I gulped… oh no, this can't be good…

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE MOST AWAITED SHOW ON THE WHOLE WORLD!" Shouted two girls while facing the camera. "I am Bianchi" said the older woman "and I am Miura Haru desu." Said the smaller woman "and we are the hosts for this upcoming beauty pageant where all your favorite KHR Hottie-… ahm… BOYS will fight each other to win the prize that is yet to be revealed!" both of them exclaimed together. Everyone clapped (including me) at that.

"Well to start off… let's welcome the judges!" exclaimed Bianchi. Haru walked towards where the judges table was located and stood beside it. "Let's welcome our first judge, the sadistic tutor of Tsuna-san and is also the world's greatest hit man! … Or at least that's what the scrip says… Reborn-chan desu!" Adult Reborn stood up and tilted his fedora hat at the audience, rewarding him with a loud cheer (and the constant kyaaa's of fangirls).

"hai, hai settle down… our second judge is the self-proclaimed older brother of Tsuna-san and also the Cavallone Decimo, Bucking Horse Dino desu!" Dino stood and waved to the crowd… well, was about to when he tripped on his own feet and kissed the floor. Everyone was silent. Until all the girls started squealing at how cute it was that Dino fell (cue: my sweat drop and Reborn's poker face) Dino stood up carefully and gave the crowd a sheepish grin that made all the girls in the room squeal again. If it weren't for the fact that we were live… I would have kicked my boyfriend for flirting with the crowd (if _what_ happen can be called flirting…)

"And now our last judge, who also happens to be the head judge, is none other than Marae Domino! The girlfriend of Dino-san and is the young queen of the business world!" I stood up and smiled at the crowd. I was replied by loud cheers the same as the two before. I waved back and sat down again. The announcer forgot one tiny little detail, that I'm also the boss of the Domino Famiglia. But I guess that's better that way. Haru closed the judges section and Bianchi took the floor.

"And now I will explain the rules. The contest is open for all Vongola, Varia, Miliefiore and Arcobaleno members. There will only be 15 contestants. All contestants shall be picked by drawing lots, which will be done later by the judges, and those that will be picked can't complain. All contestants shall also have their own stylist and Coach, which will also be chosen by drawing lots. All materials to be used are already at the dressing room including the outfits each contestant will wear. Gender is not a problem if a boy gets pick for they could just crossplay. Those are all the rules and we will now start the picking of contestants!" Bianchi exclaimed and the crowed started to cheer. Haru went towards our table bring a very big fish bowl with a lot of papers inside. She handed it to Reborn who took out a piece of paper and smirked, before announcing.

"Number 27, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said at the microphone and gave the paper to Haru. A very loud 'HIEEE' could be heard from backstage and there at the center of the stage stood the Vongola Decimo.

"YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU! REBORN!" shouted the poor hyperventilating kid at his tutor who only shrugged with an 'I don't know what you're talking about'. Both Dino and I Sweat dropped. Knowing full well what he did. Haru next gave the bowl to Dino who's eyes widen at the paper he just picked.

"Letter S?" he said, unsure of what he just said. Shrugging, he continued. "Superbia Squalo." Before giving the paper to Haru. A deafening 'VOI' could be heard and there Squalo stood next to Tsuna.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" said (or shouted) Squalo, directing it at Dino, who only gave him a sheepish grin.

"LANGUAGE!" shouted Bianchi, Haru moved towards me and I gulped. Hoping against all odds it'll be someone who won't kill me. But I guess someone up there hates me for the person I picked isn't an angel.

"Number 18, Hibari Kyoya." I said and sighed really big. I could hear a 'Kamikorosu' and before I know it, a raging skylark was already running towards me. Tonfas in place. It's a good thing the security managed to stop him before he got near me. Reborn went towards him and whispered something. The cloud guardian only glared back at him then turned towards me, still glaring. After that, Reborn went back to his seat, ignoring my questioning glaze.

This continued until all contestants were called. Then next were their stylists. The contestants were as follows:

Contestant # 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Stylist & Coach: Fuuta De La Stella

Contestant # 2: Superbia Squalo

Stylist & Coach: Yamamoto Takeshi

Contestant # 3: Hibari Kyoya

Stylist & Coach: Skull

Contestant # 4: Rokudo Mokuro

Stylist & Coach: Levi a Than

Contestant # 5: Lambo

Stylist & Coach: I-pin

Contestant # 6: Gokudera Hatao

Stylist & Coach: Xanxus

Contestant # 7: Fran

Stylist & Coach: Lussuria

Contestant # 8: Belphegor

Stylist & Coach: Sasagawa Ryohei

Contestant # 9: Byakuran Gesso

Stylist & Coach: Gamma

Contestant # 10: Spanner

Stylist & Coach: Zakuro

Contestant # 11: Kikyo

Stylist & Coach: Bluebell

Contestant # 12: Shouichi Irie

Stylist & Coach: Yuni

Contestant # 13: Fon

Stylist & Coach: Mammon

Contestant # 14: Colonello

Stylist & Coach: Lal Mirch

Contestant # 15: Verde

Stylist & Coach: Dokuro Chrome

After briefing them about the contest and showing them where the dressing room is, the contestants were sent home and was told to plan for tomorrow's event, which is the opening night. Of course, since we are not contestants, we had to stay at Dino's room in one of Tokyo's 5 star hotel and plan for tomorrow.

"We should have hired a director. That way we don't have to wrack our brains out for the upcoming events." I commented. Taking a long sip at my whisky and looking at the two people sitting across me.

"We could but then again, where's the fun on that? Besides, this is a personal problem that we have to solve for ourselves. We can't drag people into this." Replied Reborn as he continued to pet Leon.

"Oh? So it's not right to drag other people but it's alright to drag the _Mafia _into this? And wait a minute, what do you mean _our?_ You inconsiderate jerks just dragged me into this mess for your sadistic pleasures!" I replied standing up and glaring daggers at Reborn who only ignored it and continued to pet Leon.

"It'll be fine. Take it as an extra training for them. And yes, our, because you agreed to be a part of this 'mess' and therefore making you a part of it." Replied Reborn as he settled Leon into his fedora and is now drinking espresso.

"HOW IS JOINING A BEAUTY CONTEST CONSIDERED TRAINING!" I shouted. Reborn only looked back at me. We had a staring contest for a few seconds until I gave up and sat back into the chair. Reborn went back to drinking his coffee. "If we ever got found, I swear Reborn, I will castrate you with a rusted Spork." I exclaimed, sighing and ribbing my temple. He snorted then said.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I will, just watch me"

"oooooooookay! Now that that's settled, can we go back to the show? It's getting really late and unlike you, Reborn, Marae and I have some paperwork's to finish." The only audience at our earlier battle finally spoke. We all commenced at planning. After lots of insults being thrown, guns being fired and a lot of shouting we finally called it a night.

* * *

**A/N: this is the very first fic I've ever uploaded here so please do forgive me if it's not that great.**

**PS: this work is the fruit of boredom and a bet I made with DiVine DionnE. This is my version of her "KHR! PAGEANT" so I can't blame you if you think her version is much better than mine^^**


End file.
